Mistaken Identity
by ViceCity86
Summary: What if Faith had pushed someone else down the stairs the night she intended to hurt Elizabeth? (GH one shot)


"Damn it, it's days like these that I wish Lucas and Maxie would shut their big mouths!" 15 year old Lily mutters as she walked down the steps in the cellar, wondering why she was friends with those two sometimes. She had grown up with them and Georgie and while they all were close as kids, it seemed like as the four got older, Maxie and Lucas preferred to be around the popular crowd. Up until recently, when Maxie was caught on camera while having sex with her boyfriend Kyle Radcliffe.

Lily stopped halfway… it was too quiet, something just felt wrong.

Lily then heard a noise, briefly dismissing her fear of being alone in the dark. Ever since the night that Rick Webber had been killed in the Scorpio attic and Lily had seen it, she did not like being alone in the dark. It brought back memories of her childhood, the storms that roughed up Port Charles as well as the rest of New York during the summer and caused blackouts.

' _Okay… deep breaths… you never saw Rick's killer, you never saw Laura bash his head in… all you heard was the screaming and the candlestick being bashed into Rick's head.'_ Lily thought, trying to reassure herself that she didn't actually see who it was… even though she knew damn well that it was Scott Baldwin.

It was the lack of noise after the first one that had her startled again.

"Sonny? Courtney?" Lily called out, thinking that someone was in the cellar. Lily turned around at the same time that Faith Rosco pushed her down the stairs, Lily screaming out but was knocked out as soon as her head hit the bottom of the steps.

Faith walked down the steps, having initially mistaken Lily for Elizabeth… upon a closer look, she noticed that Lily, although similar to Elizabeth, was a few inches shorter and her brown hair was light enough to be mistaken for a dark blonde. Lily was also wearing medium wash denim shorts, grey converse hi top sneakers and a navy oversized off shoulder long sleeve sweater. Despite it being mid May, it got chilly in Port Charles some nights, being close to the Canadian border. Faith briefly wondered why Lily wasn't dressed up warmer.

"Well, damn… got the wrong one. Ended up killing Jason's teenage sister." Faith says, assuming Lily was dead when she didn't move. Faith walked away.

 **Lily's P.O.V**

I carefully open my eyes and pull myself up to where I can sit up, leaning against the wall and gripping my right shoulder.

Faith, you crazy bitch! What the hell did I ever do to you?!

I pull my phone out of my pocket and look for my list of contacts, finding Jason's number before I hear someone running towards me.

"Lily! Lily, what happened?!" Sonny says, crouching down and placing his hands on my shoulders. Sonny Corinthos, damn good timing because I can't stand up. It's not only my shoulder, my whole body hurts!

"Faith… pushed me down the staircase." I manage to say, Sonny picking me up and running up the stairs with me in his arms… I close my eyes out of instinct, blocking out the blinding lights of the diner.

"Lily, keep your eyes open, kiddo. Okay?" Sonny says, me opening my eyes when I realise he's calling 911.

 **Sonny's P.O.V, GH E.R**

"Thankfully, nothing's broken… she does have a hell of a concussion though and bruised several ribs on her right side as well as bruising her shoulder… she also wants to go on home." Bobbie says. She's got a point… Lily is like most teenagers, they think they can take care of themselves when they're hurt, they don't like people hovering over them 24/7.

"Lily's incredibly lucky… Faith could've broken her neck." I say before deciding to check on Lily, who was talking to Alan, Monica and Jason.

"Can you… give me a few minutes to talk with Sonny, please?" Lily asks them. Monica and Alan nod, lightly hugging their daughter before Jason does, kissing Lily on her forehead.

Once they left, I sit down on the gurney.

"Thank you, Sonny… for helping me." Lily says.

"Anytime, kiddo… anytime." I say, carefully hugging her and Lily wrapping her arms around me.

Seeing her hurt makes me think back to when I was a kid and Deke abused me and my mother.

In some ways, Lily reminds me of Adela.

The curtain was pulled back, Lily making a look as we let go, me seeing who had walked in… one of the kids who had snuck into the cellar recently, Kyle.

Lily nods at me and I walk out into the hallway.

 **Lily's P.O.V**

"Maxie just told me about what happened and-" Kyle says.

"If you knew what's good for you, you'd leave Maxie and all of us the hell alone! You and your stupid friends humiliated her not once but twice!" I snap at Kyle, not wanting to hear his excuses. Kyle grips my left wrist forcefully, screaming out and backing off when I slap him. "You put your hands on me again, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" I yell at him as Jason runs in, having heard the yelling.

Kyle immediately exits the room… I guess whatever Jason threatened to do to him the night that Maxie was drugged still scares him.

"You okay, babydoll?" Jason asks as I lightly rub my right shoulder. Maybe hitting Kyle wasn't such a good idea but it did help me feel better to smack the stupid little punk.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I say before Jason and I hug. I miss the days before the accident that caused Jason to completely forget about being a Quartermaine but he's still my brother…

And I'll always be his little sister.


End file.
